


Mark, Oh Mark

by FujoshiFluff



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, M/M, Male!Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiFluff/pseuds/FujoshiFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Chat, can I ask you something?"<br/>"Whatever it is, the answer would always be Yes, My Lady" Chat smirks at him. He just rolls his eyes.<br/>"Well.. Have you ever had a crush on a guy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark, Oh Mark

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a short story/prompt/idea. If you like it please check out another male!ladybug fic/prompt/ideadump thing I wrote before this one. Many thanks for the kudos and comments! Will continue this if asked feel free to share your own ideas this is basically what I like to think my headcannons are for male!ladybug. Enjoy!

Despite Mark's efforts, he can't seem to confess his feelings to Adrien. So he saught out advice from others. Tikki told him to be his confident self, because he is Ladybug in and out of costume. Alya told him to learn to talk to Adrien with real words. His parents kept asking who's the lucky girl and then his mother proceeded to hug him cooing how they would love him the same when he told them it was a guy. His father kept asking him to let him meet the-boy-who's-not-good-enough-to-be-with-my-son and to invite him at dinner some time. In desperation, he asked Chat Noir.

  
"Hey Chat, can I ask you something?"

  
"Whatever it is, the answer would always be Yes, My Lady" Chat smirks at him. He just rolls his eyes.

  
"Well.. Have you ever had a crush on a guy?" Chat's smirk was now gone and his face that was not hidden by the mask turned red so fast it seemed like an anime. Chat just continued to be silent.

  
"Have you?... Its just that I've had a longtime crush on a guy, who probably doesn't know that I even like him at all. Heck, I don't even know if he's into guys." Ladybug sat with Chat on the roof of a building, they were out on patrol. He thought of how he couldn't concentrate at all in class today because of Adrien's cute cowlick. Thinking of Adrien's hair made him think about his neck, and how red it looked when he got embarrassed from being complimented on his test score by the teacher.

  
"Who is he?" Mark was broken away from his thoughts of Adrien by Chat Noir's voice. Ladybug was suddenly aware of how soft the words were said.

  
"I wanted to ask you for some advice, actually. I can't seem to get my words across to him like I want to."

  
"Okay, so who is he?"

  
"Why? Does it matter?"

  
"I just wanna know who this guy is thats all."

  
"Hey, why are you suddenly so.. snappy? Does it bother you that I'm into guys?"

  
"No! Its not that its just that I'm... in love with you." Chat said and sighed, his head lowering as he confessed. His black leather ears drooped like a cat's. It was Ladybug's turn to gape.

  
"...Oh. Oh." Both were silent.

  
"I'm sor-"

  
"Its fine. I kinda felt that you didn't like me or liked someone else a long time ago so its just confirming things so."

  
"No, I'm sorry. It was awful of me to ask you for this kind of thing... I thought you were just a flirt and I liked someone else so.."

  
"I get it.. I got it, its okay. This guy, that you like, I hope he'll realize how lucky he is."

  
"..."

  
"I'm rooting for you."

  
".. Thank you, Chat."

  
"What are friends for?"

The next day, Mark decided to ask Adrien out on a date.

Adrien, still recovering from last night's talk with Ladybug, took a chance to move on from his feelings for Ladybug by saying yes to Mark asking him to go on a date.

  
Adrien suggested that they'd go to a coffee shop that opened up recently. They talked, and slowly, Adrien began to enjoy himself with Mark. They got to know each other more.

He found out that Mark likes blueberry muffins with his cup of coffee. And that he adds two sugar packets and too much milk in his coffee. He also likes the way Mark bows his head to hide his smile when he compliments him. Its endearing. When Adrien asked how much the bill was, Mark refused to let him pay, saying that he was the one to ask him out on the date so he gets to pay. They fought about it until they compromised by Mark letting him leave a tip.

  
"Alright, but I get to buy you lunch tomorrow." Adrien says without thinking and surprised Mark. When he asked "what?" Mark simply ducked his head again and said "okay."


End file.
